


RE4: Affirmation

by CathexisArcana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Gen, Romance, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathexisArcana/pseuds/CathexisArcana
Summary: Leon is invited to a dinner party at the White House, where he runs into two old friends, one of them most unexpectedly...





	

Leon was back in the States. It had been six months since he had escaped Old Mazagon with the President's only daughter in his care. Ashley had been retrieved by her father via private jet in Madrid, but Leon had to fly back to Washington on an Air Force MAC flight, straight to a D.S.O briefing. 

At the time, he thought he was going to be punished for how chaotic the mission had turned, but later he had been received by the President, who was secretly his boss, anyway, and given a symbolic medal that he could not wear and which would not be recorded even in his D.S.O dossier, since Ashley's abduction had been a top secret emergency of the highest priority. 

Ashley had not been at his unofficial award ceremony, as her presence would have seemed “Unnecessary and likely to draw questions.”

Leon understood the politics, even if some of his superiors' decisions felt like insults. Still, he had moved on from the entire ordeal, just as he had from Raccoon City. It was simply another bizarre chapter in a life of danger, which is exactly what he had signed up for. He had no real complaints. 

He only wished he had been able to see her again...

It was a surprise, then, when he had received an invitation to the White House Correspondents Dinner, with a provided alias as a “Media Security Group Consultant.” There was only a vague mission briefing, for him to provide auxiliary coverage to the security group on duty, although no threats were expected. He supposed it was another small gesture from the president to honor his achievement. 

So it was that he was led to the East Room of the White House, which had been turned into an elegant dining room for this occasion, filled wall to wall with celebrities, media personalities, and the usual politicos. Leon was dressed in a tuxedo, and he knew – without arrogance – that he cut a rather sharp figure among most of this crowd, but he still felt self-conscious and wildly out of place. 

To his surprise, he was placed at Ashley's table, who sat alone at present, staring obliviously into her cell phone, texting or playing a game. Leon sat a respectable distance away, but close enough to talk. She was becoming quite the beautiful young woman, wearing a stylish, v-neck dress that revealed ample cleavage. Her blonde hair was longer now, and hung in glossy waves just passed her shoulders. 

“If I were a Plagas-infected villager, I would have found myself a nice, helpless snack just now,” he told her. 

She looked up, her blue eyes brightening. “Leon!”

“You have no other friends beside that phone?” He asked. 

“I wasn't allowed to invite them, since Jesse made such an embarrassment of herself last year, trying to flirt with what's-his-face, from that stupid vampire show she always watches.”

His eyes narrowed wisely. “So you invited me.”

“Maybe,” she said with a smile. “Daddy owed me one after he made me skip your ceremony.”

“You didn't miss much.”

“It meant a lot to me, Leon,” she said, sounding rather mature, suddenly. “I won't ever forget it.”

He nodded. “I'm glad I could help, kiddo.”

Ashley shot him a look “Oh, I see.”

“Sorry, just a habit.” 

“Whatever. So, you see any more zombies lately?”

“You know I can't discuss my work.”

“Except when I was the work,” she retorted. 

“That's different, Ash.”

“Ash, is it? I like that. Makes us sound...close.”

Leon chuckled. “Easy, there. Where's your boyfriend?”

“I don't have one. You've ruined all of these little ivy league boys for me, Leon.”

“You know the deal, Ash.”

“Yeah, I know. So, Leon...” She seemed preoccupied by her phone for a moment, but then she held it up, and the song, “Lady in Red,” started playing, just loud enough for both of them to hear it. 

Leon shook his head. “No, nothing at all. It's like she only ever existed in my mind.”

“I know you didn't put her in the report,” said Ashley. “Neither did I.”

“I was depending on it, otherwise they would have let me know.”

“Have you always liked the bad girls?” Ashley asked him.

He frowned slightly, considering her question. “I don't think she's bad, Ash. I don't know what happened to her, but I believe she will be on the right side of all of this when the time comes.”

“Well, she better not wait too long. I'll be 21 soon.”

Leon shook his head, rubbed his face to hide the amusement. “Were you this feisty before we had all of those near-death experiences?”

“Maybe...”

“I see. Say, where is your father, anyway?”

“He's your boss. Don't you know?”

“He doesn't do the whole day-to-day routine,” Leon replied dryly. “Not without an emergency.”

“Well, election season is coming up soon. He's doing his rounds, at the moment. You know how it goes.”

Leon nodded. “I'll vote for him.”

“I wish you wouldn't,” Ashley groaned. “I'm so ready to go back to a normal life.”

He laughed, took a glass of champagne from a tray that was offered to him by a server. “Don't worry, I don't think my vote counts more than anyone else's.”

They sat in silence for a moment, surrounded by the hum of a hundred conversations, music playing in the background, glassware tinkling. 

At last, Ashley spoke up. “I want to do what you do, Leon.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to help people. Like, really help. Sure, I go to fundraisers and charity dinners all the time, but it feels pointless. What you did...was incredible.”

“Thanks, but people like me-- there's a trade-off. When I go home tonight, no one will be there waiting for me. It's the same for almost everyone at our level. I don't think you want that.”

“I'm sure you could find someone to share your bed, Leon,” Ashley mused, before sipping her water. 

He let out a long sigh of exasperation. “Why did I have a feeling I would regret coming here tonight? I'll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Ashley asked. “Don't go. I'm sorry, I'll stop with the flirty jokes.”

Leon smirked. “I just need the bathroom, relax.”

He waded through the crowd, into the hallway. As he was about to go into the men's room, he caught a glimpse of a red dress far down the hall, passed the allowed area for guests. Leon lingered at the door, then headed down the hall, pushing a red velvet cordon out of his path. He followed the stairwell up to another darkened hall, where felt a slight breeze, heard ambient noises of the outside, crickets and cars passing in the distance.

With rising tension, he crept into the nearest room, which was pitch black, with the silhouettes of curtains stirring out from the open window, which was a rectangle of starless indigo blue sky. He froze as he realized a shadow in a strangely familiar shape lingered behind the curtains. 

“Ada..” He meant to say her name normally, but it came out a tense whisper. 

“It was reckless of you to come alone, Leon,” she said coolly. “How did you know I wasn't an assassin?”

“I knew. What are you doing here?”

“Aren't you happy to see me, Leon?”

“I can't see you,” he pointed out tersely. 

She laughed quietly, then switched on a lamp. 

It was hard for him not to be moved by her beauty. He knew there was more to her than that, much more, but her fine features, the piercing, intelligent eyes...

“Leon, you're staring.”

“And you're glad I am,” he said. 

She merely shrugged, regarding him with a just the hint of a smile. 

“Why are you here?” he repeated. 

“I wanted to see you. It's been too long.”

“You could have dropped by my apartment. I'm sure you know where it is.”

“Where's the fun in that, Leon? Where's the challenge?”

“This can't all be just a game to you...”

“I have to make it a game, otherwise...” Suddenly she looked troubled, as if some facade was about to fall way, but then she recovered. “Otherwise life becomes dull, and I wouldn't be able to stand it.”

Leon peered back out into the hall. “We're going to get caught. Someone had to notice me wandering up here.”

“You mean Ashley? I bet she still has a schoolgirl crush on you.” She laughed at his expression. “And you still haven't let her thank you properly for saving her life? Who are you saving yourself for, Leon?”

“Damn it, Ada...” He turned to leave, but suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled him back around. 

“You're so sensitive, Leon,” she said, and there was nothing of the playful cruelty in her voice in that moment, only sincere fondness and compassion. 

Ada kissed him, long and sweet, her hand on his cheek, until all the resistance and pride melted from him and he put his arms around her and pulled her close. 

“Are you in trouble, Ada?” He asked at last. 

“I just needed to see you for a moment, that's all...and I'm sorry it's confusing. Things are complicated for me, Leon.”

“You know I would help you, whatever it is.”

Ada smiled wanly and pulled away, walking toward the window. “I have to go, Leon.”

“Just promise me if it gets too bad you'll let me help you. Please...”

She was gone the next moment, with his plea unanswered. 

Feeling raw and empty, Leon closed the windows, resetting their security sensors that had somehow been turned off. 

He returned to the East Room without being noticed, and was chagrined to find his and Ashley's table now filled with guests, including President Graham. 

“There is just the man I wanted to see,” the President said proudly. 

“Good evening, sir,” Leon said. “Thank you for the invitation.”

The President winked subtly. “Of course, son, of course.”

Ashley glanced at him meaningfully, and he could not help but smile at her tenacity. 

Despite his nerves, he resolved to enjoy the rest of the night, if only because Ada seemed trapped in a life beyond all of this mundane splendor. 

Leon knew he would dream of her lips against his that night, and many nights afterward...


End file.
